Killer Angels
by Phoenixthefirebird
Summary: AU: Hiccup, ridiculed by his peers decides to join the Army Air Corps, there he goes on an adventure, all the way from Africa, to Italy, and all the way to the skies of Nazi Germany SLIGHT HICCSTRID! Disclaimer: I dont own HTTYD, and i know the summary sucks but just give it a try :)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys phoenix here with another story that was causing me writers block on my other story Dragon Rider's and a Ring. So I decided to post it, it's an World War 2 AU, hope you like it! Please correct me if you spot any inaccurate facts thanks!**

* * *

Prologue

Location: Somewhere over the skies of the Coast of Italy

Date: June 1943

The droning of B-17's from the 397th bomber group filled the sky, en route to bomb a Luftwaffe airbase near Naples, "Atkins, can you see the fighter cover we were promised?" the pilot in the rearmost part of the formation asked his tail gunner "Negative sir nothing yet... Wait. I see them, although those could be Germans." Atkins replied spotting at large mass heading toward them "Alright, ill report this to the flight leader. Oken out." the gunners in the bombers got into position ammo could be heard being loaded into their breeches "Devil's Den, this Palace of Dallas, my tail gunner reported seeing a large formation of fighters on our rear, dont know if they are friendly your instructions over?" a response was immediate "Palace of Dallas, roger that umm, just keep a- HOLY SHIT WE'RE HIT! OPEN FIRE, I REPEAT OPEN AGH!" Oken looked through his windshield, two 109's flew past him, making runs on the bombers, tracer fire flew in all directions, "Bandit 6 o'clock high!" Atkins yelled cannon fire from the 109 hit the left wing on the palace, one tracer hit the engine "Crap one engines dead feather engine one" the man next to Oken flipped a switch suddenly the third engine died "oops." Davis said Oken looked at his co pilot with a look before tracers hit his bomber head on 7.7 and 20mm shells imbedded itself into Davis, killing him instantly "WHERE THE HELL IS OUR FIGHTER SUPPORT!" Oken yelled, suddenly their plane was rocked to the side "Oh my God, they've ripped a hole in the hull, it feels likes a freezer back here!" the navigator yelled 'one more pass and we're done.' Oken thought,

their bomber had been hit the hardest, looking up he saw a german dive on them 'this is it.' Oken thought, he closed his eyes and waited for the blast of the cannon and then the long plummet down. Then red tracer fire hit the German's fuselage, the german's plane went pulled out of his dive and went into an uncontrolled spiral a few seconds later the white of his parachute popped out "what?" everyone in the bomber looked around "I see them! I see our fighters!" Atkins yelled six P-40 kitty hawks barreled past them, on their fuselage a picture of dragons "It's the Riders!" someone on the radio yelled out, cheers could be heard throughout the formation

(In the fighters)

"Sorry we're late boys, we had engine troubles" the Pilot of a black kittyhawk said "well at least you're here now!" the lead bomber replied "Now get these bastards off our backs!" "Got it." the pilot is 1st STG. Hiccup Haddock, the plane: Night Fury. another kitty hawk flew right next to hiccups wing, its color scheme was nearly the same as hiccup's except with red on the right tail flap, His name Timothy Stigler, although his squad mates called him toothless, his plane was called ( **A/N: You guys come up with a name and put in the review section)** "Yeah by engine trouble he means he forgot how to turn on the engine!" "Shut up Toothless." came the reply toothless just laughed "Hiccup two 109's 10 o'clock low" Hiccup looked down "I see them." Hiccup dove down, Toothless quickly after him. Hiccup chose the first one and toothless the wingman. The bang of the six machine guns on their planes ripped through the air followed by two explosions and two flaming 109's "Nice, thats one more for the books!" Toothless said.

20mm tracer fire flew past Hiccup and Toothless's canopies "Scatter!" Hiccup yelled as he pulled his plane into a hard left bank. Looking in his rearview mirror Hiccup saw a Fw 190 on his tail "huh where did you come from?" he asked himself a cannon shell flew into his cockpit, going into a split S in an attempt to shake the 190, Hiccup struggled to stay conscious since as much as -6 G's were filling blood into his head. As he leveled out he looked back and saw the 190 still their, Hiccup tried with all his strength, banking, climbing, spinning and diving, but the 190 stayed with cannon fire struck his plane which suddenly went into a dive. Hiccup grabbed the yoke and pulled into his stomach, nothing looking at altimeter he was losing altitude fast 18000, 17000, 16000 15000, 14000, HIccup yanked as hard as he could as the ground sped ever faster...


	2. Episode 1: Drafted

**Hallo Phoenix here with the second chapter in Killer Angels in this story I will be doing to different viewpoints one from the Americans viewpoint i.e. Hiccup, Toothless etc. and one from a German fighter pilot either the Nazi pilot (you can guess who that it ;) ), or the honorable Luftwaffe pilot I hope it turns out like I hope so here it is the second chapter in Killers Angels enjoy! Oh and I'm thinking of doing this in a Tv show format with a opening and whatnot so tell me what you guys think of it. Gracias**

* * *

 **(instrumental) A division of pilots turn and salute an American flag as a P-51 mustang flies over them camera zooms in centering on Hiccup**

 **Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

 ** the scene shifts to two Mustangs out of hundreds fly top cover for B-17's the camera then shifts towards the second mustang focusing on Toothless before it shows him nodding to the camera and diving on Me 262's shooting down the bombers**

 **The shame , the ones that died without a name!**

 **two 262's erupt in a ball of fire as two more veer in opposite directions as they avoid the hailstorm of machine gun rounds looking to the left Hiccup and Toothless respond to the calls of a distressed B-17, after the B-17 went down the 262 pulled up zooming towards to the two mustangs**

 **And bleed the company that lost the war today!**

 **The three war birds fly at each other closing in, gaining speed by the second**

 **I beg to dream and differ from our hollow lives!**

 **The mustangs and the 262 opens fire at each other**

 **This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on holiday!**

 **the 262 and the mustang crash into other with the title showing, it reads "Killer Angles"**

 _two years earlier_

A young man in his late teens woke up to the roar of an airplane landing at the army base near Berk. His name is Hiccup Haddock, from Berk, Texas. Begrudgingly getting up from bed he brushed his hair styling it into a mess of auburn hair, washed his face, and ate a quick breakfast before heading out the door to head to school. He was excited since today was graduation day, and he was glad that four years of torture was over, as he walked down the road towards the town square of Berk he saw an officer hammering something into a post. The officer quickly hopped into a jeep after he was done and nodded at the teen as he drove by, Hiccup nodded back as well before walking up to the post.

It was a military poster it read "WAR! JAPAN HAS ATTACKED PEARL HARBOR, DECEMBER 7 A DATE THAT WILL FOREVER LIVE IN INFAMY! ENLIST AT YOUR LOCAL MILITARY BASE TODAY" Hiccup took the poster off its resting place and folded it into the pocket of his jacket, a few minutes later he was in the center of Berk, the town itself wasn't anything special just a a few houses and businesses enterprises and of course the town hall where Hiccup's dad, a former World War 1 ace was the mayor of the small town. "Hey Useless!" someone shouted behind him 'Really I am not in the mood right now.' Hiccup thought and ignored the voice "I said hello Hiccup its just rude if you don't reply." Hiccup kept on walking, he felt himself being turned around, before getting punched in the stomach "Listen to me when I'm talking to you Useless." Looking up Hiccup saw a Stout teenager with a large build sort of like a football player "Hey Scott." Hiccup said "Shut up Useless, since it graduation and I'm in a good mood I'll let you go tomorrow you won't be so lucky." Scott said "Gee thanks Snotlout but I'll be gone tomorrow." Scott glared at the nickname "Well then I guess your serving of knuckle sandwiches is going to be served double today." Hiccup smirked "Aw what happened about to me getting off the hook?" he asked slyly "Don't toy with me Useless." Scott said "Who said I was toying?" Hiccup said sarcastically. Scott growled and balled up his fist and was about to punch Hiccup in the face "Hey!" Hiccup was abruptly dropped "Oh hey babe." Scott said Hiccup looked up and saw a beautiful blonde glaring at Snotlout, her name was Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's long time crush and the most popular girl in school. Almost every guy in school wanted her "Leave him alone Scott." She said with as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes "Why? he's Useless it's impossible for me to beat him up" If looks could kill Scott would've been in the afterlife by the look Astrid was giving him.

Gulping Scott backed off "Alright since its graduation you're off the hook." Hiccup just rolled his eyes "But afterwards..." Scott punched his palm and the twins snickered before walking off towards to the school "Thanks Astrid." Hiccup said as he brushed off the dust on his pants "Don't mention it." Astrid said "Tell me something why do you let them throw you around like that?" Hiccup just shrugged "I don't know I guess it's not just me. And anyway if I throw a punch I'm just as bad as Scott or any other bully." Astrid walked next to him "Even if it's in self defense?" Hiccup sighed "I would but then Scott would make it seem like I started it and then my dad would believe him." "So basically your not fighting back because You'll get int trouble." Hiccup gave his signature grin "yeah pretty much."

They soon arrived at the school, and both went to their homeroom.

-Sometime later-

Hiccup was barely awake as the teacher was explaining the verb form of "estar" A knock brought his attention to the closed door. The Spanish Teacher walked out of the door for a few minutes before walking back in "Mister Haddock please come outside of the class." Hiccup sighed 'Great what did Scott frame me for now." Hiccup walked out the door "Look before you say anything it was Scott who got the Mr. Fredrick's car on the roof not me." Looking up instead of seeing either his father or the principal it was a military officer the stripes on his uniform signified he was an officer in the Army Air Corp "Well I'll be sure to inform Jeremiah about his car but that's not what this is about." the Officer reached into his pocket, and handed it to Hiccup. It was a draft order "Your country needs you." Hiccup couldn't believe it he was going to war


	3. Episode 2: A Wingman and a Callsign

**Phoenix here with the third chapter of "Killer Angels" I'm just in a mood to update today, so as of now I have war songs playing and I'm writing this chapter hope you like it! -SHRIEKS- AWAY AWAY OH WAY DOWN SOUTH IN DIXIE! oh and ill be putting in the titles of the original soundtrack in segments of some chapters like fight scenes welp back to singing! IN DIXIELAND ILL TAKE MY STAND TO LIVE IN DIE AND DIXIE!**

* * *

 **(instrumental) A division of pilots turn and salute an American flag as a P-51 mustang flies over them camera zooms in centering on Hiccup**

 **Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

 **the scene shifts to two Mustangs out of hundreds fly top cover for B-17's the camera then shifts towards the second mustang focusing on Toothless before it shows him nodding to the camera and diving on Me 262's shooting down the bombers**

 **The shame , the ones that died without a name!**

 **two 262's erupt in a ball of fire as two more veer in opposite directions as they avoid the hailstorm of machine gun rounds looking to the left Hiccup and Toothless respond to the calls of a distressed B-17, after the B-17 went down the 262 pulled up zooming towards to the two mustangs**

 **And bleed the company that lost the war today!**

 **The three war birds fly at each other closing in, gaining speed by the second**

 **I beg to dream and differ from our hollow lives!**

 **The mustangs and the 262 opens fire at each other**

 **This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on holiday!**

 **the 262 and the mustang crash into other with the title showing, it reads "Killer Angles"**

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Hiccup jumped off off the truck with ten other cadets. Looking around he saw P-26A's all lined up in row the uniform he wore had no stripes indicating that he still had to prove that he could fly a plane without crashing, shoot, and then shoot and fly all at the same time "Alright, Cadets line up!" a flight instructor said getting the cadets attention "My name is Sargent Major John Edwards, and for three months this place will be our home, this is where you will sleep, eat and learn how to fly and with luck some of you will make it and others if you don't, well it's the infantry for you." the instructor said looking at over Hiccup's direction he had a puzzled look, walking over to Hiccup Major Edwards "Cadet Haddock?" "Yes sir?" Hiccup answered "Your last name sounds familiar, why?" Hiccup mentally groaned 'way to put me on the spot Sarge.' Hiccup cleared his throat "My Father is Stoick Haddock, you may have heard of him." Major Edwards smiled "Well gents looks like we got a celebrity amongst us, I expect an exceptional performance from you." the major looked at the Cadets "All of you, since if any of you do graduate you'll move on to either to learn how to fly multi-prop planes or single-prop planes." An orderly handed him a clipboard, nodding to the orderly "Alright follow me and I'll show you to the barracks." the barracks were nothing special just a long rectangular building with a bunch of rooms with bunks, a few bathrooms and showers. "I'll let you get settled in and then go to the mess hall for your squadron roster." Major Edwards turned around to walk out "Oh and one more thing." he said "Welcome to the United States Army Air Force."

Hiccup chose a bunk in the far right corner and saw that someone had already chosen the bottom bunk, so he put his duffel bag on top of the second bunk and hung his aviators jacket on the post. While the other cadets had already made friends with their bunkmates, Hiccup's bunkmate hadn't arrived from wherever he had gone, so he decided that He'd take a nap. But before he could he heard someone clear their throat looking up he saw a young man probably in his late teens or early twenties.

"Hi my name is Thompson Stigler, it says on the roster that you're supposed to be my flight leader, and I didn't see you at the Mess hall so I thought I'd look for you here." Hiccup gave him a quick look, the man Thompson had pitch black hair that was swept to one side of his face, it was so long that it actually covered his eye. He had a slightly muscular build and his face seemed to stay in a smirk. Hiccup smiled "nice to meet you Thompson, and I hope I could be a capable leader."

Hiccup looked at the roster, his eyes landed on Thompson's name, he looked to the left of his name where his callsign was supposed to be. It red "Toothless" Hiccup snorted trying to contain his laughter, but failing "Thompson did you see your callsign?" Hiccup said trying to calm down while the occasional rouge chuckle came out "No why?" Thompdon took the roster "REALLY!?" he yelled "Come on of all the callsigns it had to be that." Hiccup smirked "Imma call you that from on." Toothless glared at before sighing and sitting on the bed.

A knock came from the door, it was an orderly "Hey just wanted to say you guys better get some sleep you got a big day tomorrow, the other cadets should be coming in shortly." Hiccup and Toothless nodded "Hey which ones your bunk?" Hiccup asked "well the one below yours acutally." Toothless replied "Really no kidding!" Hiccup said smiling. "Well we better get some rest you heard the orderly " Hiccup said, as the other cadets came in some were being carried in by their buddies. "all right, Night Hiccup." "Night... Toothless" said person kicked the bottom of Hiccups bunk "Ow!" he yelled. Toothless snorted before closing his eyes soon he was asleep. Hiccup laid back thinking about past events

-flash back-

A fire was burning in its hearth, a mountain of a man was sitting behind a desk, and Hiccup was sitting in a chair across from him "Well know you know." Hiccup said "I don't want you to go, but I suppose there is nothing you can do when its from the top." Hiccup shifted in his seat "when does the truck come to pick you up?" Stoick asked him 7:00 tomorrow morning." Hiccup said, Stoci got up from his chair. "well then you better get ready."

The next morning as Hiccup was waiting for the truck to come pick him he heard the porch door open, looking back he saw his dead standing there with a brown jacket in his hand "I have something for you." Hiccup tilted his head, confused "Oh?" "It was my aviators jacket from the war, back when I was skinner and I thought it wouldnt fit me anymore so I want you to have it." Stoick said Hiccup took it and ran his hand across the leather "Wow thanks." The truck pulled up "Well I got to go." Hiccup said the two shared a hug and before Hiccup jumped in Stoick said "Son?" Hiccup looked up "Yeah Dad?" "be safe." Hiccup nodded and the truck drove off.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope y'all are enjoying the story so far and I hope you like this chapter and I still need a name for Toothless' plane so leave a suggestion in the Review and dont forget to tell me how the chapter is thanks!**


	4. Episode 3: A good luck kiss

_**'salve lectore!**_ **Phoenix here and I hope that your having an amazing Veterans day weekend, and in honor of the men and women who sacrificed their lives for this great country I'm releasing the**

* * *

 **(instrumental) A division of pilots turn and salute an American flag as a P-51 mustang flies over them camera zooms in centering on Hiccup**

 **Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

 **the scene shifts to two Mustangs out of hundreds fly top cover for B-17's the camera then shifts towards the second mustang focusing on Toothless before it shows him nodding to the camera and diving on Me 262's shooting down the bombers**

 **The shame , the ones that died without a name!**

 **two 262's erupt in a ball of fire as two more veer in opposite directions as they avoid the hailstorm of machine gun rounds looking to the left Hiccup and Toothless respond to the calls of a distressed B-17, after the B-17 went down the 262 pulled up zooming towards to the two mustangs**

 **And bleed the company that lost the war today!**

 **The three war birds fly at each other closing in, gaining speed by the second**

 **I beg to dream and differ from our hollow lives!**

 **The mustangs and the 262 opens fire at each other**

 **This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on holiday!**

 **the 262 and the mustang crash into other with the title showing, it reads "Killer Angles"**

Hiccup's P.O.V. (Ten months later)

A lone P-26 peashooter ( **Dont know why it was given such a stupid name)** stood on the runway, Hiccup was in the cockpit prepping for takeoff and his first flight "Whenever your ready Haddock." The voice of Sargent Major Edwards informed through his headseat "Roger that, Sir." He replied as he turned on his engine, "Alright engines working just fine." Hiccup said to himself, He looked back and checked the flaps "Flaps check and now to throttle forward." Hiccup increased the throttle slightly to begin his taxi off the tarmac **(A/N: CUE "Test Flight")** as soon as he was in position he increased the throttle to 100 and released the brakes.

Soon Hiccup's plane was in the air "Alright Hiccup you know your orders." Edwards said "Yes sir." Hiccup along with the rest of the cadets were in the last week of flight school and the only they could gradute and get their fighter wings was to fly for at least and hour on any desired route that the pilot chose. Hiccup of course chose a route to Berk which was only thirty minute flight to and from the base, climbing to 5,000 ft. he headed towards Berk, as soon as Hiccup leveled the plane out of the climb trouble struck. Hiccup had forgotten what a mechanic had told Hiccup about his plane "The engine is kinda quirky in this one, you level out to quickly and engine fluid is gonna cause it to either blow up or stall out." fortunately for Hiccup the engine didnt blow up, unfortunately the engine did stall out a started to billow black smoke "Greeeaaat." Hiccup said sarcastically as the plane dipped down and started to dive at a nearly 90 degree angle. Hiccup flipped a switch and the billow of smoke dissapated, with the smoke taken care of Hiccup lightly yanked the stick towards his stomach in an attempt to pull out of the dive but the controls had turned sluggish "Agh come on you piece of junk!" He yelled Hiccup eyed the altimeter it read: 2,200... 1,989 Hiccup flipped open a cover that was covering a button.

The engine coughed once and the props shuddered, he tried again same result, Hiccup tried a third "Come on bud you got this Hiccup said before pushing the button a final time, this time the engine coughed once, twice, three times before being replaced by the steady purr of the engine and the propellers "Yes!" he shouted he looked at his altimeter it read: 210 Hiccup looked down at the ground he was so close that he could distingush whose sheep were grazing below him. Yanking as hard as he could on the stick, instead of last time the plane responed to his commands and he pulled out of the dive, nearly crashing into a forest "YEAH!" he shouted raising his arms into the air. **("Test Flight"ends here)** wiping the sweat off his forehead he decided that he would still fly to Berk refuel at its airfield then fly back to base. Not wanting a repeat of last time he decided to stay at 200 ft which was a good height because the tallest building in Berk was probably around 135 ft. A smirk flitted across Hiccup's face, he was probably gonna get into a lot of trouble for it but it would be worth it. Ten minutes later the city of Berk filled the windshield of Hiccup's plane, going into a shallow climb to 1,000 feet Hiccup was now over the downtown area of Berk.

-down on the ground-

Third Person P.O.V.

The citizens of Berk looked up at the craft, four teens were down in the plaza watching the pilot, the teens were Scott 'Snotlout' Jorgenson, Rachel 'Ruffnut' Thorston, Timothey 'Tuffnut' Thorston brother of Rachel, Fredrick Key or 'Fishlegs as his freinds called him, and Astrid Hofferson. Together the four of them watched the P-26 shudder as it reached its stall speed, and fall into a steep dive "Umm he isn't pulling up." Fishlegs said worriedly "What in Thors name does he think hes doing?" Astrid said watching the plane gain speed "Hmmm gutsy I like him, he reminds me of me." Tuffnut said puffing out his chest Ruffnut scoffed "You ran away from a spider yesterday." "That thing wasnt a spider it was a thing that wanted to eat my soul!" Tuffnut countered "Admit it you're afraid of a tiny spider." Ruffnt said tauntingly "AM NOT!" Tuffnut tackled her sister to the ground and they started another famos ruffnut vs tuffnut fight. "Guys now not the time to be fighting." Astrid growled clearly annoyed "Don't worry about them babe just enjoy the airshow." Snotlout said trying to flirt with her, Astrid turned around and shot Snotlout another Death glare "Listen to me Snotlout I will never ever date you!" of course being the ah special case that is Snotlout didnt seem to get the message "Alright playing hard to get I like it." "GUYS!" Fishlegs shouted pointing up all of them looked up and saw the P-26 just above the rooves of the shops "Whoa!" Snotlout shouted getting thrown onto the ground from the exhaust of the plane.

"Adacious SOB who was that guy?" Fishlegs said brushing the dust off of him. After the buzz of the town the P-26 pilot had done everybody went back to whatever they were doing, except for Astrid who was watching the plane it was heading to the airfield close to Hiccup's house, 'Hiccup.' she thought, Although she wouldn't admit it she actually had a small crush on the boy, but her parents want her to marry someone who can support her and protect her "You can't stay single forever." they told her. A few days ago the gang heard that Hiccup had been drafted, Snotlout and the twins joked about the news all day "Good ridance, we wont be missing that screw up, right Astrid?" that resulted in a black eye courtesy of Astrid Hofferson. She didn't talk to Hiccup that much but she did help him with Snotlout once in awhile, and a part of her actually hoped he would survive the war.

"Well lets go meet our stunt pilot." Astrid said running towards Berk Airfield, she didn't care if the others followed her she was curious and slightly mad that the pilot had done somthing that risky. She arrived at the airfield just as the pilot jumped out of his plane, an orderly walked up to him before nodding and calling over some mechanics. She looked at the pilot. He was tall, skinny but with some muscle. She couldn't see his face because he had her back turned to her. Suddenly the pilot turned around, and Astrid couldn't believe it "Hiccup?"

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said, He had a shocked expression on his face " uh H-hi Astrid, Hi astrid how have you been, I'm just gonna go over there." Hiccup said trying to get away "Oh no you don't get back here!" Astrid yelled after him, Hiccup broke out into a full sprint, he knew that with the PT he had been receiving he'd be able to outrun Astrid for awhile but Astrid was the fastest person in the school, and because of that she was the captain of the track team. Hiccup felt his energy run out and then something pushed him forward and onto the ground "ow." Hiccup said looking down he saw Astrid on top of him "Ummmm" Hiccup's cheeks reddened "Why didn't you tell me or at least Fish that you were drafted?" she asked him after helping him up "I didn't know that I had a parole officer." Hiccup said sarcasm in his voice "Don't get sarcastic on me Haddock." Hiccup sighed "I'm sorry look I was going to tell you but then boot camp got in the way and I got busy learning how to fly." Astrid's gaze softened, well at least your flying a plane and not on the ground." Hiccup smiled "Yeah if I'm in the air I'm not shooting a man, I'm shooting a machine, on the ground thats entirely different." the earth shifted behind them, Astrid looked behind her and saw a mechanic was standing behind them "Uh Cadet Haddock?" Hiccup stepped up "Yes?" "your plane is fully refueled and repaired, should we get her ready for takeoff?" Hiccup thought for a minute "Yeah go ahead I shouldn't be to long." the mechanic nodded before running back to the tarmac.

"Well I got to go, it was good seeing you again Astrid, tell Fishlegs I said hi." Hiccup said walking back to the tarmac "Hiccup, wait!" Hiccup looked back towards the blonde, walking up she punched his left arm as hard as she could "Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm "That's for scaring me." Astrid said before quickly kissing him on the cheek "That's for good luck." and with that she ran back to the edge of the airfield. Hiccup's right cheek tingled after Astrid kissed him, he still couldn't believe it. Astrid Hofferson, THE Astrid Hofferson kissed him, it was on the cheek but hey a kiss is a kiss. Just before taxiing she saw Astrid along with the rest of their little gang standing next to her, Astrid waved to him, and just before he took off. He saluted her.

The entire trip back home was quiet "Hey Haddock good to have you back." Edwards said "It's good to be back sir." he replied after he had landed he jumped out of the plane and headed to the bunks "Haddock." looking back he saw Major Edwards standing behind him "Yes sir?" Edwards smiled at him "Congratulations tomorrow is the day you get a rank and your wings." the major's smile dissappeared "Although up there when you're in the thick of it I can not promise you your life only you can do that." Hiccup just looked up and then back at him "Now get some rest you've got a big day tomorrow." Hiccup nodded and saluted, the major returning it. After a quick meal and a shower as soon as Hiccups head hit the pillow he was asleep.

* * *

 **Well here it is guys I finally added some Hiccstrid fluff in the story and there is more to come! I hope you like the chapter and until next time! Shoot fast and fly straight!**


	5. Episode 4: Africa

**_Cheerio_ Chaps and welcome to another chapter of _Killer Angels_ sorry for the delay I'm just gonna say I was hit with writers block, well lets get on with it shall we!**

* * *

 **(instrumental) A division of pilots turn and salute an American flag as a P-51 mustang flies over them camera zooms in centering on Hiccup**

 **Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

 **the scene shifts to two Mustangs out of hundreds fly top cover for B-17's the camera then shifts towards the second mustang focusing on Toothless before it shows him nodding to the camera and diving on Me 262's shooting down the bombers**

 **The shame , the ones that died without a name!**

 **two 262's erupt in a ball of fire as two more veer in opposite directions as they avoid the hailstorm of machine gun rounds looking to the left Hiccup and Toothless respond to the calls of a distressed B-17, after the B-17 went down the 262 pulled up zooming towards to the two mustangs**

 **And bleed the company that lost the war today!**

 **The three war birds fly at each other closing in, gaining speed by the second**

 **I beg to dream and differ from our hollow lives!**

 **The mustangs and the 262 opens fire at each other**

 **This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on holiday!**

 **the 262 and the mustang crash into other with the title showing, it reads "Killer Angles"**

* * *

Location: Gerawala Airfield, Libya

Date: November 13, 1942

The entire airfield was bustling about, P-40 Kittyhawks were going through the constant cycle of landing and taking off. Most of the planes were armed with bombs underneath their fuselages in order to soften up Wehrmacht defenses near a small ridge, a combined assault of American and British forces would soon follow after. Before the heavy laden Kittyhawks took off, P-38's of 101st fighter wing would provide top cover. "This is Squadron Leader commencing comm check, do you read me?" A sharp British accent filled Hiccup's headset, igniting the duel Allison engines he responded as the plane roared to life "This Night Fury I read you loud and clear sir." "Toothless how about you?" Hiccup asked "This is Devil I read you." Hiccup's wingman said. As Hiccup continued with his pre flight checkup other pilots started checking. "Alright lads you know the mission defend the 'Hawks' all the way to the drop zone and back home, understood?" everyone in the 101st answered. With the pop of the flare the Lightnings rolled down the runway and took off.

-thirty minutes later at 25,000 feet-

"Alright arm your weapons and keep a sharp eye out for Germans" arming his four M2 Browning machine guns and Mk.20 mm Hispano cannon, Hiccup pressed down on his mic "Alright remember these bastards like to fly high so keep your eyes up." looking to his left, he saw his wingman, Lieutenant Thompson 'Toothless' Stigler, who's callsign was supposed to be Toothless but he wanted to be called Devil, because the plane they flew, the P-38 Lightning was also known as the Fork-tailed devil. Toothless waved at him, Hiccup waved back, looking to his right he saw the other two members of his squad, both RAF pilots. The first one was Fisher a who was a Warrant Officer 1st class, and his Wingman David , a Warrant Officer 2nd class. both nodded to Hiccup and he nodded back. Scanning the skies for any contacts Hiccup took deep breathes to calm himself "See anything Bud?" Hiccup asked "uuhh nope so far skies are clear." "What about you guys Allison see anything?". Fisher squinted and looked up eyes shifting around "Nope, no bratwurst lovers yet." came the reply "Its clear on my end as well" David said, he looked behind "wait yeah, multiple contacts 6 o'clock high." Hiccup and the others looked behind them and saw at least 70 german fighters closing in on them. "Flight Leader multiple contacts behind us." silence was the only reply "Captain? do you copy?" Hiccup asked, Again silence.

'This is bad radio is out' Hiccup thought "Alright guys form up on me we're going in." applying the WEP all four planes looped around and charged into the fray, firing into the German flight the four emerged with one 109 to each their name, not even one of the 109's opened fire "They ignored us?" Fisher asked looking back, five lightnings went down, along with ten Kittyhawks "Come on, they need our help!" diving back towards the earth all four of them soon entered the dogfight. It was a mess, as the Germans and Allied fighters duked it out, Hiccup fired his guns into a passing 109, the German plane was engulfed in flames and exploded a few seconds later, just before the German went down Hiccup caught a peek at the fighters emblem, it was a red outlined shield with the Berlin Bear in the middle. The Emblem of Jg-27 more popularly known as the 'Desert Aces'. Tracer fire flew past Hiccup's canopy, looking behind he saw the tan camouflage of a 109, banking to the right in attempt to shake his peruser, and pulling high G turns to low G dives Hiccup couldn't shake him "A little help here?" he asked rounds slammed into his plane, a cannon round broke through his canopy and imbedded itself into the dashboard, "Now would be nice!" he shouted "Night Fury pull up!" someone shouted Hiccup pulled the stick into his gut and gritted his teeth. Machine gun fire erupted through the air, slamming into the belly of the 109. Black smoke poured out of the plane. leveling out Hiccup watched as the 109 leveled out upside down, he saw an object fall out of the cockpit, the pilot free fell for a few feet and then his parachute opened. Looking for his savior Hiccup saw a P-40 flying next to him, Hiccup nodded his thanks, the P-40 pilot nodded back before heading back for the safety of friendly skies. The same went for the other P-40's and 38's as the mission had been a success, but it did have more than a few loses. out of the 20 Lightnings sent to cover the P-40's ten were shot down and 5 kittyhawks were lost. As the for the Germans the 70 planes from Jg-27 they lost 15 planes and 4 had been critically damaged, and the Germans that were dug in the damage was horrendous. 5 out 6 panzers who destroyed, and the infantry was dealt a massive blow.

As the last of the fighters landed Hiccup got out of the cockpit and examined the damage to his plane, the number 2 engine had been riddled with holes it was a miracle it didn't catch fire "Hiccup!" someone called out to him, turning around he saw Toothless, and Fisher walking towards him "Hey guys, wheres David?" he asked. Fisher looked down, and closed his eyes, Toothless put a hand on his back "He's dead isn't he?" Hiccup said "He bailed out but his chute failed to open." Toothless said "I'm sorry Fisher, I know you two were close." Hiccup said, "Well we should probably head to the debriefing."

After the debriefing most of the airmen went to the bar. Along with the dozens of pilots Hiccup's flight was part of it, as the place was filled with the singing of drunk pilots Hiccup looked over the men inside the bar. British and Americans, they made up the 101st fighter squadron, one of the few combined forces wings in North Africa at the time. The 101st was created to provide a strategic role, providing cover to the ground forces deploying from Casablanca as the second phase of Operation Torch, Hiccup's flight had 20 victories combined, although with the lose of David it would've been fifteen except for the three taken out by Toothless in the dogfight that happened a few hours ago, the two from Fisher, and the five from Hiccup which brought their total amount to twenty-five and it also elevated Hiccup to the position of behind a double ace.

Toothless sat down next to him and chugged down a bottle of Brandy "So I heard that the Germans are pulling out of North Africa soon, we might be outta here in month or two." Hiccup laughed while taking a sip of his bourbon "if they pull out, the Germans will go to Sicily. and We'll still be stuck here, plus im pretty sure the Luftwaffe is pulling out to safer areas trust me they'll still continue operations in Africa until ordered otherwise." Toothless hiccuped "Damn, so we'll be stuck here?" Hiccup finished his drink "for a few more months maybe if not until the end of the year." At 9:50 pm., someone tuned in Radio Belgrade, a station that beamed from the powerful German transmitter in Yugoslavia. Every night at the same time the station played a recording of Lale Anderson, a German girl in her thirties, singing the song "Lili Marlene" A WW1 soldier had written it as a poem, as the pilots of the 101st gathered around the radio, their opponents did the same. somewhere out there the Germans were tuning in to the same station in silence in their mess tents. at 9:55 Anderson's delicate voice flowed through the room. She sounded gorgeous. Hiccup leaned his ear closer.

Anderson sang of a soldier who longed to meet his lover where they often met under the lamppost outside his camp, before he was called away to war.

 _Time would come for roll call,_

Time for us to part,

Darling I'd caress you

And press you to my heart,

And there 'neath that far-off lantern light,

I'd hold you tight,

We'd kiss goodnight,

My Lili of the Lamplight,

My Lili Marlene

As he listened a pilot on the other side wondered to himself was Anderson singing to the men on the steppes of Russia or on the fields of Crete or the bluffs of France.

"Was anyone thinking of us?" he wondered.

Meanwhile with Hiccup the final verse began,

 _Resting in our Billets,_

Just behind the lines,

Even tho we're parted'

Your lips are close to mine.

You wait where the lantern softly gleams,

Your sweet face seems,

To haunt my dreams,

My Lili of the Lamplight,

My own Lili Marlene.

Beneath the stars far from home Hiccup, like his comrades and enemies across the desert, had tears in his eyes by the time the song finished. Hiccup would later write in his diary, "Half of us were crying, I couldn't describe it. We felt left out of everything."

* * *

 **Well on that somber note I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and a little fun fact on the song "Lili Marlene". It was originally written by a German Hans Liep a german soldier in World War 1. I hope you guys look it up its a really great song well I bid you adieu and a Happy New Year to you (see what I did there :P)**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	6. Episode 5: The Image

**_Hey Guys! Phoenix here sorry for lull in updates, you know with school and all... Well lets get on with it!_**

* * *

 **(instrumental) A division of pilots turn and salute an American flag as a P-51 mustang flies over them camera zooms in centering on Hiccup**

 **Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

 **the scene shifts to two Mustangs out of hundreds fly top cover for B-17's the camera then shifts towards the second mustang focusing on Toothless before it shows him nodding to the camera and diving on Me 262's shooting down the bombers**

 **The shame , the ones that died without a name!**

 **two 262's erupt in a ball of fire as two more veer in opposite directions as they avoid the hailstorm of machine gun rounds looking to the left Hiccup and Toothless respond to the calls of a distressed B-17, after the B-17 went down the 262 pulled up zooming towards to the two mustangs**

 **And bleed the company that lost the war today!**

 **The three war birds fly at each other closing in, gaining speed by the second**

 **I beg to dream and differ from our hollow lives!**

 **The mustangs and the 262 opens fire at each other**

 **This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on holiday!**

 **the 262 and the mustang crash into other with the title showing, it reads "Killer Angles"**

* * *

Location: Enfanza airfield, Tunisia. near the city of Sousse

Date: November 14, 1943

Hiccup was taking a nap after just completing a bomber escort mission to the nearby island of Sicily when the door slammed open and Thompson came running in "Hiccup!" he shouted, the sleeping pilot kept on sleeping. Looking around Toothless found his canteen "This should wake you up." he said just before dumping the water over Hiccup's face. "AH!" Hiccup sat up coughing "Toothless what was that for?" Shrugging Thompson answered "You weren't waking up, now come on the unit's new medical crew is coming today and I heard that the nurses are smoking!" Hiccup rolled his eyes "Lieutenant are girls the only thing on your mind?" doing a mock salute Thompson smiled "that and whiskey sir!" the two friends laughed "Now come on we need to hook you up!" and with that Thompson dragged Hiccup out of the tent and towards the runway where a C-47 was unloading the remaining few supplies, but the pilots of the 101st weren't focusing on the supplies they were trying to scope out with girl thought was the prettiest. Hiccup on the other hand just wanted to go back to bed, or maybe just get a drink he would've done anything right then if we could've just forgot what he saw up there. Patting Thompson on his back, Hiccup got up "I'll be at the bar." Before Thompson could reply Hiccup was already gone, beads of sweat trickled down Hiccups forehead was he made his way towards the bar, or as the other pilots called it 'The Mead Hall'. "'Ey Hiccup what will it be?" the bartender asked the pilot, "Whiskey." "must have been rough up there today if your drinking a whiskey." the bartender said while grabbing the battle and a glass.

"Leave the bottle." Hiccup said "Wow how bad was it up there?" Hiccup downed his third shot "Pretty bad." more pilots soon walked in "Well I got to get back to serving, I'll see you later." Hiccup just grunted before he started drinking from the bottle, the image wouldn't leave his head.

-Flashback to a few hours earlier-

"Alright the heavies are almost to the drop zone keep a watch out for Germans." Hiccup said he had been promoted to the rank of Sargent and along with the new rank, came also a new position, he became the leader of the squadron of pilots known as the Dragon riders. They were called that because they all had the call sign of a dragon. "Toothless see anything?" a yawn filled the radio "nothing that gives cause of alarm Night Fury, just water and B-17's." Another Lightning pulled up next to Toothless' plane "wake up bucko wouldn't want you dying on us." Hiccup couldn't help but smile, but he remembered where he was "Alright men cut the chatter, and Terror fall back into formation." "Roger that Night Fury." Terror nodded a goodbye at Toothless and the Lieutenant responded with a wave. Terrors plane suddenly exploded.

"Contact!" "Take evasive action now!" Hiccup yelled "Did anybody see where that fucking came from?" Fisher asked "Gronckle keep an eye out." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a single 109 dive down "Fisher watch out bogey on your 9 O'clock. Too late Fisher looked up and saw the guns of the German sparkle and then he felt an intense heat around him, disoriented Fisher didn't see the P-38 go into a dive and when he went to jump out of his burning craft, instead of being sucked under like usual he flew in between the boom that held the back of the plane and the elevator. The impact rendered him unconscious and all Hiccup and his squad mates could do was watch as the RAF pilot plunged 25,000 ft to his death. "Alright that's it, we've let them push us round for to long. Form up on me" Hiccup ordered, the other members of the riders replied "Lets give them hell." someone said.

The bombers were already on their way back from bombing the city of Trapani. Swarms of 109's consisting of planes from different squadrons dove down on the bombers, but the squadron leading all the others was full of FockeWulf 190's and their insignia was a Skrill. Hiccup and Toothless fired at two of the 190's, their guns blazed to life and the smell of gunpowder hit their noses. One of the 190's went down black smoke trailing behind, the other one fired off a quick burst and then turned out of the way, "Let him go, Toothless one of the other riders will take care of him." Hiccup said, as he lined up on a 109 and fired. After a few minutes the fighters had fallen back and the bombers made it back into friendly airspace, Clicking the microphone Hiccup said "Alright guys lets head back." As the other pilots were getting back into formation, out of the corner of his eye Hiccup saw a lone 190 dive down "Terror-3 watch out you got a bogey on you!" Hiccup yelled the Terror-3's pilot looked behind just in time to see the 20mm's on the 190 spark and then his plane caught on fire. Terror-3 bailed out and successfully got his chute to open. Then to everyone that was watching horror the 190 looped back around and fired into the airman, machine gun and cannon rounds hit the pilot and the parachute, he went from a gentle drop to plunge as the weight from the rounds took their affect. Hiccup looked up the 190 and saw that the pilot was looking back at him, he had dark brown hair and three lines across his right eye. The 190 pilot nodded at him and then flew off.

-end of flashback-

Hiccup and finished the bottle of whiskey and was a tad drunk, he got up from his seat and started walking towards the door, it was late and the sun had already set, 'well I guess i better head to mess hall for dinner' he thought. As he turned towards the mess hall he heard a voice from behind the tent call his name "Hiccup?" he turned around and dropped the bottle and surprised filled his face "Astrid?"

 **I suck at cliffhangers but I'm ending this chapter with it so I apologize for the crappy cliffie, but you can the 190 pilot, and this voice well both can be answered pretty easily but hey. Until next time this Phoenix signing off!**


	7. Episode 6: Husky

**Hola su Phoenix! and thats all the Spanish I know^^ I only have one thing to say: WHOS READY FOR THE SUMMER CAN I GET A "HELL YEAH!"**

 **n... no one aww.**

 **Well lets get on with!**

* * *

 **(instrumental) A division of pilots turn and salute an American flag as a P-51 mustang flies over them camera zooms in centering on Hiccup**

 **Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

 **the scene shifts to two Mustangs out of hundreds fly top cover for B-17's the camera then shifts towards the second mustang focusing on Toothless before it shows him nodding to the camera and diving on Me 262's shooting down the bombers**

 **The shame , the ones that died without a name!**

 **two 262's erupt in a ball of fire as two more veer in opposite directions as they avoid the hailstorm of machine gun rounds looking to the left Hiccup and Toothless respond to the calls of a distressed B-17, after the B-17 went down the 262 pulled up zooming towards to the two mustangs**

 **And bleed the company that lost the war today!**

 **The three war birds fly at each other closing in, gaining speed by the second**

 **I beg to dream and differ from our hollow lives!**

 **The mustangs and the 262 opens fire at each other**

 **This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on holiday!**

 **the 262 and the mustang crash into other with the title showing, it reads "Killer Angles"**

* * *

Location: Enfanza airfield, Tunisia. near the city of Sousse

Date: November 14, 1943

Hiccup's eyes widened "A- Astrid?" he asked in disbelief, she nodded "What are you doing here?" He asked her "I'm part of the new shipment of nurses from what I've heard, the medical staff is seriously understaffed here at Enfanza." she replied a small smile on her face. Hiccup was overjoyed although he tried not to show. "So, how's everyone back at home doing?" he asked her squinting his eyes as the wind caused the sand to whip around their faces. "Well, your dad is worried sick about although he refuses to admit, Snotlout is still annoying as ever, the twins are the same, and Fishlegs is still the bookworm." Hiccup smiled "So nothings changed." the wind got stronger, a siren sounded "Come on we got to get inside, sandstorms on its way." grabbing Astrid's hand he began to walk towards the mess tent, soon however the storm got worse, "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled over the wind "I can barely see anything through the sand!" Hiccup looked back "I know just a little bit- WOAH!" he was cut off as one of the tarps used to cover the planes flew over their heads the metal base barely missing their heads 'Way to close for comfort' he thought. Looking around he saw his quarters, "Astrid, come on almost there." the two of them made their way towards the tent, opening the door the two of them collapsed onto the floor. Hiccup landed on top of Astrid, he blushed, sitting down on the cot he asked her. "So what made you decide, to join the medical corps?" he asked. "Well it was just mainly to get away from the annoying thing, called Scott Joregenson. I also left cause I was about to die from boredom, I mean come on Hiccup, do you know how boring Berk is without you almost burning down the entire town?" Hiccup scoffed and rolled his eyes "I thought we agreed that it wasn't entirely my fault." the two of them laughed. "Sargent Haddock?" a voice from the other side of the tent called out "Yes?" Hiccup asked walking towards the entrance, he saw that it was an orderly "Major Edwards has called for all squad leaders to talk, something about an important mission." Hiccup nodded and closed the door "Duty calls." he said, Astrid nodded "I'll be fine, go since we all now how the higher ups can be." Hiccup walked towards the control tower which was just a shack that held a table, and a radio. The real HQ was underneath the shack to keep it protected in case of bombing raids on the airfield.

Hiccup arrived to see, the other leaders from the eight other squadrons of the 101st "Ah, Hiccup glad you could make it." Major Edwards said calling over to a table, "Please sit down." he gestured for the leaders to sit, "Now as you know we've been bombarding the German defenses on Sicily for a few weeks now, for the next few days we will be increasing the bombing raids, in preparation for the invasion of Sicily." the squad leaders murmured to each other, Edwards motioned for them to be quiet, "Now if all goes to plan we will soon have a launching station for raids on the Italian mainland." tossing a folder into the middle of the table, Hiccup opened up the folder a paper marked as classified was titled "Operation Husky" Edwards cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, get some rest and others will be informed of the beginning of the operation tomorrow at briefing." they all stood up and saluted before leaving back to go back to the tents.

When he got back to his tent he was surprised to see Astrid was still there, she had fallen asleep and was lying on his cot. Her French braid had come undone and her blonde hair had fallen around her, the moon reflecting off through a small window seemed to give her an angelic like glow. 'She looks so beautiful when shes sleeping, and even more so when shes awake." Hiccup thought to himself. Seeing that Thompson wasn't back yet, probably passed out from to much beer, just stole his wing mans cot. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the upcoming operation beginning tomorrow.

* * *

Time: 0600 hours, on the runway

Hiccup yawned as he went through the pre-flight checkup, 'It's way to early for this.' he thought to himself as he finished, Thompson pulled up next to him. "Where were you last night?" Hiccup asked through his mic, Thompson just gave a nervous grin, "I may or may not have passed out at The Mead Hall." Hiccup sighed and shook his head "Well as long as you aren't drunk while flying." A green flare floated into the sky, and soon the dragon riders of the 101st were up in the sky. Later thirty-thousand feet above the earth, hundreds of flying fortresses blanketed the sky and P-38's along with a new plane the early variant of the P-51 flew escort. "Bogeys, 4 o'clock high." Thompson reported in, looking up Hiccup could see Macchi 202 Fogolore's, Bf 109, and Fw 190 dived down on the allied armada "My God its like we're invading Germany!" A P-51 pilot called out over the radio, The 101st climbed up to meet their determined foe. The Italians were quickly taken care of with most of their fighters either burning or falling back to their airfields. The Germans however were a different story, Hiccup and Thompson pursed a 109 and 190 that was not cooperating for being targets for the two aces. the four planes zoom climbed which gave Hiccup and toothless, the opportunity they needed they opened and fire and the sky was cleared of two less Germans. Looping back around they entered back into the the dangerous cat and mouse game, protecting the bombers on their way back to the bases. Tracer fire flew past his canopy, looking back he saw the same 190 that day that killed terror-3, anger surged through his body, he was going to pay for terror-3's death. Going into a split-S Hiccup pulled a few more fancy moves, involving turns, loops and spins to try and shake him off, but no avail. Looking around he saw that Thompson was nowhere to be found, His plane suddenly went into a dive, as the elevator was knocked out and forced the crippled fighter into a dive. The 190 remained on Hiccup's tail, and continued firing into the lightning. Soon an intense heat surrounded him as his plane caught fire, pulling the release lever to jettison the canopy he prepared to bail out, nothing happened the canopy was jammed "Shit,shit, shit." he thought. He banged on the canopy in a desperate attempt to cause it to give way. The flames burned his clothes, and skin. Before losing consciousness he saw the ground coming in at an alarming rate. Destined to his fate he attempted to pull out his pistol and give himself a quick death. he pulled the lever of his gun and loaded a bullet into the barrel, sticking it to his temple he pulled the trigger, Thompson saw and yelled, "Hiccup!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Yes I know I'm evil, leaving you guys with probably another crappy cliffie but hey that's how i roll, well you know the drill leave a comment if you liked it and until next time, this is Phoenix signing off!**


End file.
